Lt. Stan
Lt. Stan He is the Former Lt. of the Alien Army. his Employees, Pinball Head , Squid Guy , Fish Head(evil at end) were the Three Main Soldiers in the Battle. Age: 140 Weapons: Sword, plasma rifle and plasma carbine. Lt. Stan sacrificed himself to destroy the Big Brain in Part 13 of the time travellers. FACT He tried to destroy the Big Brain over 20 years ago but failed. Lt. Stan used to have a Red Shirt 20 years ago but General Stan stole it He sacrificed himself to defeat the Big Brain. 50 episodes later, he came back to life. Faisal made a statue of him after his death. ''End of the World, Big Brain! employee: Meta Knight Life He was born in 1920 August 21st with his twin brother, General Stan(turned bad), their planet was destroyed, so they fell to earth with parents dead. but then a meteor came crash-landed in 1926, so his brother opened it, and out came Gold! Lt. Stan thought it was suspicous, but General Stan didn't so he stole the Gold but Lt. stan said to share, but General Stan didn't because he wanted to buy a telescope. so Lt. Stan betrayed him and General Stan left, annoyed and never seen again. in 1935, Lt. Stan studied some bacteria and he met Walt Disney and told him about bacteria, then it passed on, so Disne y made him a brave foreteller. Then came, 1938, Lt. Stan signed up for World War 2 so he was nicknamed ''The Alien Soldier. so he fought and earned 3 medals for bravery. at 1946, he celebrated the end of the war. then that reminded him of his twin brother, so he went to Germany and found his brother but his brother shot him and he fell in despair. Lt. Stan became angry and went to France. he survived the shot anyway. He WAS wounded 90 times in the war. but this is different. in 1958, Lt. Stan got married. he had a wife called Anfola Stan who was 15 years younger that him. 3 years later, they had kids. the youngest was Stan Boy. then came, 1967, there were lots of gangsters. one day, November 12th 1967, Weevil Bob shot and killed Anfola Stan. Lt. Stan became angry so him and his family were sad. in 1974, Lt. Stan went to Mexico with his family then there were loads of killer hippies. they stayed in Mexico for 10 years. then January 1st 1985, they found General Stan again, but General Stan fought Lt. Stan and killed Lt. Stan's kids except one called Stan Boy. Stan Boy found a gun and shot General Stan and General Stan and his Goons ran away. Lt. Stan and his son secretly followed him. they now discovered General Stan was working for the Big Brain. then they were found and got arrested. Lt. Stan and his son escaped from jail in 2010, and they found a whole new world, fast cars and everything today. but then they decided to go to back to StanCorp(that they made during the 1980s) so in 2020, they built robots and the inventions worked. they got medals for working. then 20 years later, it was 2040, they met General Stan again but this time Stan Boy wasn't there. he was hiding in StanCorp. so General Stan stopped fighting when Lt. Stan put sleeping gas into him. in 2059, they went to New New York and passed the word StanCorp everywhere and moved StanCorp to New New York. then at the next year, the Time Travellers came, and that's what changed his life. he sacrificed himself to defeat the big brain in the mid 2060. then he came back to life, but that's another story. Category:Time Travellers Category:StanCorp